Harry Potter's 4th Year and then Release of Dragon's Rage
by ObsessedWithHPFanFic
Summary: It's Harry's 4th year and he's had all he can take. Poor Minerva gets the grunt of Harry's fire as he unloads on her to show his displeasure. Rated for a few items of bad language. First fic for me and I hope you enjoy!


It's a shame that I can't claim any of J. 's work and I own nothing but work based on her books. If you notice me crying, look away…

Harry Potter's 4th Year and then Release of Dragon's Rage

As Harry Potter was headed for Great Hall with his date Luna Lovegood, he couldn't help but think about how horrible this school year had been so far. His frustration had been building and he was barely keeping his temper in check.

Luna reach over and touched his hand to attempt to calm him but as much as she could normally do so, it just wasn't working.

As they arrived at the Great Hall, they located the other champions. Harry noticed Minerva McGonagall was waiting for all the champions to gather. When she saw Harry in his muggle tuxedo, her lips thinned and her eyes seem to have fire in their background.

Harry's anger was burning already and upon seeing her face, he decided it was time to release the dragon inside of himself that burned more potent than the Horntail's fire he had fought against in the first task.

As Harry strolled up to Minerva, he put a frown on his face and addressed her with contempt.

"Is there a problem, Madam McGonagall?" Harry ask

The response came swift and sharp.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing Mr. Potter? And I am to be addressed as Professor!" ask Minerva

"This is the latest fashion in muggle formal wear." said Harry

Minerva was outraged, offended and stated, "You will return to your dormitory and change into formal wizard robes this instant."

If Harry thought his fire was burning hot before, the inferno began to blaze even hotter.

Hermione, who was standing with Victor Krum noticed that Harry's eyes were beginning to backlight and had seen this attribute before, began to pull Victor back further into the champion's alcove.

"Madam McGonagall, what I wear to the Ball is my choice and my choice only. If you have a problem with how I behave during the Triwizard Tournament, perhaps you should have done your job as my Head of House and ensured that I did not have to participate as the fourth champion." Harry stated with heat.

"Well, I never" stated Minerva with her own heat.

"That goes without saying!" stated Harry

"And just what is that suppose to mean Mr. Potter?" ask Minerva

{start of rant}

"Madam McGonagall, you have too many jobs and fail at everything with the exception of teaching transfiguration and even then you have little or no time to assist students afterhours. I've seen you in the Gryffindor, I believe, 3 times in the last 4 years that I've been here.

"First year when a Mountain Troll got into Hogwarts the Headmaster directs all the students to go to their Houses with the Troll roaming the hallways. You said nothing to contradict him. Two other students go to warn a missing student and save her from the Troll and how do you respond? By chastising those students and not even sending them to the infirmary to be checked over. All of us were in shock and had scrapes and bruises all over us and you just sent us off." stated Harry.

Neville, Hermione and I were penalized 50 points each for being out after curfew while you only subtracted 20 points from Draco Malfoy for the same action. The real travesty of the entire event was that we were helping transport a dragon that Hagrid had hatched and we arranged to have Charlie Weasley pick up to move to the dragon sanctuary.

Then you schedule for the four of us to have detention after curfew in the Forbidden Forest for being out after curfew. Our task was to track down what was killing the unicorns and drinking their blood. Then I run into Quirrell with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head drinking said unicorn blood to only be saved by bloody centaur.

"Watch your language Potter!" said Minerva heatedly

"Shut the fuck up Madam McGonagall!" stated Harry just as heatedly

As Minerva began to open her mouth to chastise Harry further, Harry growls "I SAID, shut the fuck up before I silence you"

As Minerva's mouth began to open and close like a fish out of water, Harry continued his rant.

"When Hermione, Ron and I came to you with our concerns about someone attempting to steal the Stone, you blew us off and forced us to attempt to ensure the safety of the Stone ourselves. It caused Ron to be injured from the chess challenge and me to have to face Quirrell and Voldemort to save the Stone. You didn't even come to visit me in the infirmary and apologize for not believing us." Harry ranted and became even more angry.

"Second year when everyone was calling me the Heir of Slytherin, you and the staff did nothing to help. I was ostracized and was hexed in the halls and I know you Professors saw and did nothing. When Hermione and the other's were petrified, you didn't even contact their families to let them know and I checked with them so don't deny it!

When I found the page in Hermione's hand about the Basilisk and it traveling through the pipes, you blew me off again and told Lockhart to take care of it. The students complained all year long about how incompetent he was and his books had so many flaws that even the students knew he was a fake. We even told you he could not even take care of a few Cornish pixies without loosing his wand. He did not teach us anything that year except fashion!

When I showed him the passageway to the Chamber of Secrets, we had to force him to join us and then he attempted to use Ron's broken wand to attempt to obliviate us. It caused a roof collapse and I had to go on to save Ginny, fight Voldemort and kill a 60 foot basilisk by myself.

When we return from the Chamber, after I had been bitten by the basilisk and I told you this, did you send me to the infirmary to be checked? HELL NO! You allow the Headmaster to interrogate me and then send me off the dormitories. What the HELL!

I then freed Dobby and had Lucius Malfoy attempt to cast a Killing curse on me and once again, after telling you, you didn't even call the DMLE to investigate.

Third year, what a wonder year that was with the Dementors attacking me on the train, during the Quidditch match and at the end of the year. I had to fight off over 100 of the beastly things. Did you even attempt to have me checked over when I arrived at school after the attack? NO! Did you even attempt to get them removed? I really don't think so. What A year of hell on earth.

In addition to the Dementors, I met my Godfather who is innocent, met Peter Pettigrew that was not and had to deal with a werewolf that forgot his meds. Once again, did you even attempt to check on me in the infirmary? NO!"

This year had been the worst of all and your performance as my Head of House has been so piss poor that I actually considering asking the Sorting Hat to sort me into a different House. I don't know if you know but the Hat wanted me to go into Slytherin House and I convinced it sort me into any other House. Perhaps I made a mistake when I did that as at least Snape backs his students even when they are wrong.

So we start with the choosing of the champions when my name comes out as a 4th champion. You all do realize what Tri means, right? Did you fight for me and attempt to get me out of the fiasco? NO! Did you attempt to help me or get any other Professor to give me assistance for the first task? NO! Did you discipline anyone who wore the badges that stated 'Potter Stinks'? NO!

You Madam McGonagall should either retire, get someone else to take over Gryffindor House or just do nothing but teach transfiguration because you are a failure, plain and simple! Please don't interact with me in any way, shape or form or we will have problems. I can also assure you that next year, if I live beyond this one, will be entirely different!"

By the time Harry's rant was completed, Minerva was actually reviewing the past years and realized that she had failed Harry is a great many ways as well as her other students. She did not interact with Harry in any way, shape or form for the rest of his 4th year.

Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament by grabbing the Cup and was portkeyed to a graveyard that he knew was not part of the task. As he saw a person headed his way with his wand out, Harry was on alert. When the person raised his wand, Harry acted and cast a diffindo towards the person and watched as his head slid off his body. As sickening as it was, Harry went to examine the body, he noticed that Lucius Malfoys head was separated from his body and a child like ugly creature was beside it cursing about ruining his plans. When he got within 10 feet of the bodies, the creature disappeared with a blue light such as Harry's had with the portkey. Looking down, he noticed that a wand that felt much like his own was in Lucius' hand. Taking the wand and walking back to the Cup, Harry decided that he'd try a spell that he had read about that would consume everything around him. He cried out 'fiendfyre'. He watch as dragons, basilisk and other creature made of fire began to eat everything in sight. He reached down and grabbed the Cup and was transported away back to Hogwarts. The amount of time between his initial grabbing the Cup and returning was less than 5 minutes. He said no word about what had happened but when Mad-eye Moody grabbed him by the arm and attempted to remove him from the area, there was no question but to stun the crazy Professor. As all watched, the Professor turned from Mad-Eye to a young blond man with both legs and both eyes.

As Minerva came to Harry's side, he looked at her and said, "Just another one of your fuck ups it seems! I'm done…"

As Harry exited the Hogwarts Express, he noticed a grim and Moony off to the side of the platform. As he approached, hugs and licks were given and Moony stated, "we are done Prongslet, we are out of here. Do you have everything that you want to take with you?" Harry looked at both and smiled a huge smile. A nod of his head and the trio was away with a portkey not to been seen in the UK for a long time.

As Minerva started Harry's fifth year, she contemplated on the missing Harry Potter. She had given up both Gryffindor House Head and Deputy Headmistress and concentrated on teaching. She reasoned that Harry would have been happy with the changes to Hogwarts but he had not been seen since he exited the Express. There was some students sad about this but many more happy that he was not there. Life went on for Hogwarts and life when on for Harry Potter.

19 years later, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, a host of others and their wives/husbands and children returned to the Hogwarts. Much had changed during their time away and as Harry's wife looked around she stated, "You really want to return to this dump?" Harry just laughed and said that they'd check it out and see what it was like. Minerva McGonagall met them at the gate and as they looked at each other, she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you during your years here! I can promise you that the entire castle has changed for the better. Please come and see how much better it is and we'll have tea afterwards."

Harry smiled and thought as the group headed for the castle that his Dragon's rage just might have changed the future of Hogwarts for the better.

The End…..

This is my first fic! Like it or not, it was a rant after reading a few fics that Minerva did little to nothing to help Harry during his time at Hogwarts. Thanks for reading….


End file.
